SpongeBob: Tropical Island
''SpongeBob: Tropical Island ''is an upcoming 2021 American animated comedy television series featuring characters from SpongeBob SquarePants ''franchise. Animated by Mercury Filmworks for Nickelodeon Animation Studio, the series stars the voices of Selena Gomez and Alan Tudyk featuring the show's regular voice cast from the original series. It is a reboot of the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''series. The series will be premiered on Netflix on May 17, 2021. Premise The series follows SpongeBob and the gang as they ended up in a tropical surface paradise when they met a human girl named Clara (Selena Gomez). Cast * Selena Gomez as Clara, a young girl who misses her home of Miami Beach where her whole family lives. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * John Goodman as Bruce a Great White Shark * Alan Tudyk as Mango, a Scarlet Macaw who loves mangos. Songs #SpongeBob # So Tropical - Alessia Cara (Summer Mix) # Do the Sponge - Jonas Brothers (Summer/Dance Mix) # SpongeBob's Morning - Christophe Beck # Drop In The Ocean (ft. AronChupa) - OMI # Clara's Theme - Christophe Beck # The Tiki Luau - Christophe Beck (Beach party Mix) # Feel the Vibe - Pharrell Willams (Summer/Pop Mix) # Oceans (ft. Justin Timberlake) - Jonas Blue (Summer Mix) (''Soundtrack only) # Island Fun - SHANGUY (Summer/Dance-Pop Mix) # Resort - Christophe Beck (Tropical Mix) # Clara's Home Song - Selena Gomez (Calming Tropical Mix) # Clara's Home Song (Auto-Tune Remix) - Selena Gomez HollywoodRecordsVEVO * Alessia Cara - So Tropical (From "SpongeBob: Tropical Island" / Audio Only) Special Effects * Mercury Filmworks Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Season 1 Promo ft. Selena Gomez | Netflix * Song: Cake By The Ocean - DNCE Good Morning America Executive sneak peek of 'SpongeBob: Tropical Island' | GMA Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Theme Song | Netflix Netflix Kids & Family Meet Clara | SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Netflix Episodes Season 1 # Tropical Island: Part 1, Song: "SpongeBob's Morning" # Tropical Island: Part 2, Song: "Drop In The Ocean" # Clara, Song: "Clara's Theme" # The Tiki Luau, Song: "The Tiki Luau" # Ooh, A Mango! # SpongeBob's Island Drinks, Song: "Feel The Vibe" # Clara's Birthday # Trail By Island # Clara's Sleepwalking # Beach Party, Song "Island Fun" # A Breakfast for Clara, Song: "We Don't Speak Americano" # Clara's Homesickness, Song: "Clara's Home Song" Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island: Season 2 | Trailer | Netflix * Songs: Funk/Dance-Pop Music / Came Here For Love (ft. Ella Eyre) - Sigala Episodes Season 2 (The Final Season) # Cabin Fever # Clara and Mango # Don't Wake Clara Up # What a Sponge Gotta Do, What a Sponge Gotta Do # Make A Splash, Song: 'Iko Iko' # A Tropical Sponge, Song: 'Summer Sensation' # Clara's Morning # I Heart Coconuts # Washed Up (Clara's Flashback Episode) # Escape from the Volcano: Part 1, 'Building a Raft' # Escape from the Volcano: Part 2, 'Volcano Eruptions' # The Drift, Songs: 'Clara's Family' / 'September'' Netflix Kids & Family Happy Ending | SpongeBob: Tropical Island * Song: September - Earth, Wind & Fire Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Upcoming Category:IMDb Category:Reboot Category:Comedy Category:Dolby Digital/Other Category:Selena Gomez Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Family Category:Nickelodeon Category:2021 Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:CGI Effects Category:Nickelodeon shows